Humpty Dumpty
by hopelina
Summary: Slowly, dramatically, the key inches toward the floating Humpty Lock. They glow brighter and the teen can swear he feels them pulling at each other. He pushes the key against the keyhole. Will it work, this time? And what will happen if it does?
1. The Secret of Humpty Dumpty

**Diclaimer: I own no Shugo Chara characters.**

**I will unleash the secret of Humpty Dumpty! You may say, "But, Humpty Dumpty is a nursery rhyme?" I'm talking about the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key! I actually wrote this forever ago (about four years ago O.o) but I've decided to edit it. It's A LOT better than my last draft. Just a note, they are not dating when the story starts. Just like in the anime, they have feelings for each other, but Amu still hasn't chosen anyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ikuto gazes down at his key. The Dumpty Key... It's a mysterious thing.<p>

His arms hoisting him up, the blunet arises from his laying position. He inhales the gentle breeze flowing through his hair. His eyes shoot open in time with his exhale. Ikuto makes his way down the grass hill, ignoring his chara as he awakens.

"Ikuto," Yoru mumbles, rubbing his eyes. "Where are you going?"

The teen says nothing, only stopping in his tracks once he reaches the hill's end. He lifts his head high, gazing at the horizon. "It's time."

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna be late!" Amu exclaims to herself. She sprints along the stone path of the park before a sudden realization hits her. '<em>I can take a shortcut through the field!<em>' With that, she dashes through the grass field to get to the school. She was called to a guardians meeting while she was in the shower, so she had next to no time to get ready. If she didn't get there soon...

Suddenly, the pinkette notices a tall, dark figure standing by a grass hill. Blue eyes meet gold.

"I-ikuto!" she trips over her words.

The teen smirks at the younger. "Amu," he bows halfway.

The female finds herself lost in her surprise and admiration, just standing and staring dumbly. Then she snaps from her daze. "Sorry, I have to go!"

Just as she takes off, the cat-like boy grabs her by the sleeve, pulling her into his arms. She turns to shake him off, but then gets a glimpse of his intense gaze. She freezes.

"Do you really think our meetings were coincidental? It's destiny..."

Amu's eyes widen even more, then she forces herself out of the arms of her elder. '_I can't get caught up in these mushy feelings, I need to _leave_.' _"I need to go," she states firmly before attempting to leave, once again. Then she realizes that the cat still hasn't loosened his grip on her sleeve. "Hey-"

The bluenet cuts her off, "They're calling each other, pulling us together. Can't you see that?" Though his words are harsh, his voice remains calm. "It's destiny..."

Amu's head aches in confusion. "What are you- wait, who, what, why... What!" She earns a single, soft chuckle from Ikuto. "Okay, I have no time for your mind games. I have to get to the school or I'll be late! Let me _go_!" With the last word, she tugs out of his suddenly loosened grasp, tumbling down to the ground.

Ikuto offers her a hand up. She swipes it away. "No! Just leave me alone!"

Through all of this, Ikuto's expression only shows that of loving and caring. Completely calm... Amu doesn't understand.

The blue haired teen slides one hand up the back of Amu's neck, lacing his fingers in the soft pink locks. He cups the Joker's face, giving it a tilt. The space between their faces closes, causing the preteen girl's eyelids to squeeze tight together. The elder catches his beloved's lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. She feels like she's about to melt.

'_Just from that one kiss...'_ the younger thinks as they part. '_Just that one kiss left me this breathless...'_ Her heart pumps urgently. Her lips tingle. Some sort of warmth engulfs her .

"It's time," her love sweets repeats into her ear, his voice barely a whisper. His arms wrap tightly around her.

"For what..?" she can't help but ask, still breath-taken.

The blue cat pulls his head back to look her in the eye. He almost wants to kiss her again. "My key, your lock. They're calling each other, bringing us together. So many times, we've met unexpectedly. Don't you think that's because they want us to cross paths?"

Again, Amu is lost in thought. '_Well, I have been bumping into him a lot, especially recently... Could it be that what he's saying is true? And, maybe... it's our feelings for each other that have been powering them? I don't want to be saying that out loud, but... Along with my love for him, our encounters have increased rapidly. And, they seem to be doing so at the exact same pace, like they're relying on each other...'_

While Amu dozed off, Ikuto just stared. He was mesmerized by her faint pink cheeks and out-of-it expression. He needs her... He needs her to be completely his, and nobody else'. He wants to completely monopolize her until the end of time. Of course, he can't do that without her consent...

Suddenly, the lock around Amu's neck begins to float, shining brightly. Ikuto can feel a warmth in his pocket, so he decides to pull out the Dumpty Key. It's also glowing.

Ikuto smiles, thinking to himself. "Hey, Amu, let's try again... This time, it's ready."

_'Isn't the guy usually the one with they're mind in the gutter?'_ The pinkette blushes. Then she realizes what he's saying and nods.

Slowly, dramatically, the key inches toward the floating Humpty Lock. They glow brighter and the teen can swear he feels them pulling at each other. He pushes the key against the keyhole.

It slides in. The lock clicks.

There's a flash of bright light and both students end up tumbling to the ground. Ikuto lands on top, this time. The next thing either of them know, their lips are connected. Indirectly. Between the two mouths is a white egg with the same top and bottom as Yoru's egg. Around the middle is four different symbols – a red heart, a blue spade, a green clover, and a yellow diamond. It's like a mixture of Amu's eggs and Ikutos egg...

When they pull apart, they both examine it with both confusion and curiosity. It's in Ikuto's hand.

"Wha..." Amu begins, still staring. Then, she sees it crack. "What!" She tumbles backwards, still keeping the egg in sight.

Ikuto, though earlier acting so sure and not surprised at anything, was just as shocked. Could it be...

It cracks completely and out hatches a chara. She has dark blue hair, while her kitty ears and tail is a lighter blue. One of her eyes is mint green and the other a light shade of pink – the same shade of pink that frames the frills on her sky blue dress and arm bands. With her right hand, she grips onto what looks like a stuffed heart. The heart is a deep crimson.

"Hiya!" The tomboyish voice chirps. "I'm Amuto, your soul's egg!"

Silence.

Amuto pouts cutely. "Come on, someone talk! I know you have loads of questions, so ask! I can't take this awkward silence..."

After brief hesitation, Amu decides to step up and talk. "Umm... So, who's egg are you? And what do you mean 'soul'? Don't you mean 'heart'?"

The chara grins and shakes her head. "Nope! I'm both of yours because you _share a soul._ Ever heard of soulmates? Everybody has one. Even if they don't end up 'with' the other, they still love the other from the day they're born. Because they share a soul, and each half of the soul calls to each other. No matter what, they always end up in the presence of the other person at least once in their lifetime, even if it's just passing them in the street. In some cases, they only do so while in the mother's womb. It's unfortunate... But, then there's lucky people like you who find and end up together! I know you guys aren't 'together' yet, but you should start dating soon.

"Another thing I want to add is that in cases like yours, with the age difference, the older often feels empty inside until the other is born. I know Ikuto did." Ikuto's eyes widen slightly. "So, Amu, just feel happy you were born so early. After all, there are cases where one feels that emptiness until just moments before they die. And all charas are fueled on our wielder's emotions! So be _happy_!"

… Neither Amu nor Ikuto can see how a chara this hyperactive and peculiar would be a mixture of them. But, in a sense, they kind of love her. The two of them, together, made this... They feel like parents.

Amu freaks out a bit at the thought. '_No, I am _not_ a mother, I'm only twelve! I shouldn't even joke about that..._'

"So... What are you for?" Ikuto wonders. "Our heart's egg is supposed to help you find yourself and achieve your dreams, so what about you?"

"I'm going to help bring you closer together!" Her grin seems to stretch past her face. "If you ever have any fights or anything, I will _make_ you make up. Anything else?"

"Yeah..." The blunet adds, "If you came from the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key, why me? The original wielder of the Dumpty Key was Tadase..."

That seems to make the blunette chara angry, but in a childish kind of way. "Do I look like that pretty-boy prince? _You_ are the true wielder of the Dumpty Key! Like you said, it's destiny. Fate. Both that you got the key and that you found Amu, it's all destiny. Tada_gay_'s destiny is with someone else. Between me and you..." She whispers into the teenager's ear, "His soulmate is a guy. Kukai. Don't let him know, though, because he has to find out for himself."

Ikuto can't help but laugh. "Okay."

Amu feels left out. "Wait, what did you say?

"My only competition is gay. You're all mine."

Amu's face flares up. "Wh-what! Don't go deciding-" She's cut off with a kiss. This time, it's much deeper and more passionate than any other kiss she's ever had. It seems to just melt away her entire train of thought...

Once their lips unlock, Amu is left breath-taken.

"So," Amuto pops between their faces. "Either you guys can get intimate," The golden, earlier half-lidded eyes shoot wide open. "Or you can go on a date. Your choice."

"I'm not-" Then, a thought strikes the pinkette. "I'm late! I have to go to the Guardian-"

"It's not important!" Amuto barks, suddenly not as innocent looking. Weren't her ears and tail a sky blue, earlier? Now they're a midnight blue, and even darker than her hair. "You are going on a date with your _soulmate_, right now. Although, if you prefer the other option, I _can_ summon protection."

Amu's feels like it's literally on fire. "I'm only twelve!"

"Believe it or not, it's not that uncommon," the chara counters.

"But..!" She turns to her kitty. "Ikuto! Say something!"

"I don't mind either way."

"Pervert!"

And, so, the evening continues with arguing, ice cream, kisses, and more arguing. Ikuto stayed out of the arguments as much as he could, so most of them were between Amu and Amuto. Amu never ended up knowing why she was called to meet with the Guardians. Even though the evening was a wreck of confusion and disagreements between the stubborn, it was actually really fun for everyone. By the time Amu had to be home, she was officially dating Ikuto and somehow Miki ended up with Yoru. Everything seemed to be just how it was meant to be. It was the perfect evening, created only by the magic of Humpty Dumpty.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like it? Whether you do or don't, I'd love your input! Especially if you know a way I can improve. REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**ll**

**ll  
><strong>

**\/**


	2. Wake Up, Sleepy Head

**The poll results are in! By the way, does anybody else have the random urge to call it "Paul" instead of "Pole," pronunciation wise? Anyway, I got four votes on the poll and two anonymous reviews saying they want more, so I guess that counts as six votes. So I will be continuing this! I'm still not sure how many chapters it'll have, though...**

* * *

><p>A hyperactive chara with cat ears pounces about Amu's bed animatedly. She then slams her crimson, stuffed heart against the sleeping preteen's head. "Up!" she commands.<p>

Gold eyes flutter open slowly, trying to blink away the brightness of the room. Tilting her head to the side, the pinkette stares blankly at the bi-couloured eyed chara. She jumps. "Whaa!" Then she recalls the previous evening's events. "Ah..." Still, she stares, dumbfounded.

"Get up, lazy bum! It's time for your _date_!"

_Date..._ It doesn't process in Amu's skull. _Why would I..._ It clicks. "I never planned a date! Stop deciding things on your own!"

Amuto sticks out her tongue, pulling down the skin of her eye.

Suddenly, a larger half-cat comes into view. Ikuto hangs upside own with his tail curled around the ceiling lamp. He's wearing the basic black tux over a white dress shirt, a blue tie around his neck. Gravity sends the tie hanging by his face.

Amu squeaks. "How did you get in here!" It was more a statement of "You popped out of nowhere, _again,_" then any sort of question. It's not that she doesn't still wonder how he always gets in her room, even when she locks both doors might I add, it's just that she doesn't feel like asking anymore.

"You're beautiful, as always," the blunet announces. Amu blushes. "I love the bedhead."

Her flattered mood broken, the preteen snatches the pillow from behind her head and tosses it hard at her elder. He doges it casually, curling up closer to the ceiling before releasing the lamp and landing on his feet. He then plops down on the bed, by Amu's feet.

The pinkette seems flustered with annoyance. "Give back my pillow, I'm going to sleep!"

"Oh, but aren't forgetting?" Ikuto smirks. "We have a date today. It's a rule now – we have to be with each other whenever we can. And, since it's weekend and you have nothing better to do, I'm taking you out."

Flushed face, the pinkette averts her gaze. "I don't care, just get out of my room! If you want to take me somewhere, at least let me get dressed!"

Again, the blunet smirks. "Go ahead."

If possible, the preteen's face flares up even more. She slides off her bed, onto her feet, and pulls Ikuto to the slide door that leads to the balcony. Amu unlocks it and pushes it open, pointing outside. "Out," she commands.

And he does. With a quick peck to the cheek, that is.

After closing the blinds, the pinkette collapses backwards on to her bed. Well, she aims to, but the only part of her that ends up on the bed is the head that slams against the frame. "Ouch!" she screams. Even so, she just moves her head under the bed, to exhausted to do anything. After all, she only got five hours of sleep, _max_. It was probably only four. She spent all night with Ikuto, and the rest thinking about her evening with him. Then, that "soul's egg" decided to wake her up at _six o'clock in the morning_. She needs sleep. Now.

While she starts to doze off, she wonders to herself, '_What happened to me yesterday? It was like I was engulfed by a fluffy cloud of all sorts of... _strange_ emotions. Not only joy, but... love..._' Amu bursts into a fit of loud, nervous laughter. She literally finds herself rolling on the floor laughing.

Until she gets another smack upside the head from Amuto's heart.

"What was that for!" she exclaims.

"Get your ass up and get ready for your date!"

Ran, being the only other chara awake, gasps at the language. "Don't talk to Amu like that!"

"I'm her egg too, I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Amu, finally feeling smart, takes the opportunity to obtain some shuteye. Finally, she can take advantage of her chara's bickering. Last night, too, they seemed to never stop arguing. Maybe Amuto just has a knack for starting conflicts? And she's supposed to help Amu and Ikuto resolve whatever conflicts come their way.

SMACK!

That startles the pinkette preteen to her feet. "What is that thing made out of, anyway!"

"It's a _heart_, it's made out of_ love,_" Amuto flutters her eyes innocently, a smart-ass smile on her face.

"More like rock! What did you do, melt some stone and pour it into a heart-shaped mold!"

"If it was made out of rock, your skull would be busted by now!"

"Would everybody just stop talking!" Miki pops the top off of her egg to shout. She's ignored.

Sue stares at Miki, rubbing one of her eyes, as the blunette paints herself some ear-buds. "I didn't know you could do that..." Her words fall on deaf ears. Literally.

As Miki nestles back in her shell, popping back on the top, Sue makes her way to the chaos and offers them some muffins.

Amuto's eyes seem to pop out of their sockets. "Where did those come from! And they smell so good..." She throws herself at the tray. "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ikuto leans against the balcony railing as he stares at the sunrise. He wanted to watch it with Amu, but obviously she's busy right now. The noise inside can probably be heard form a mile away. He considered going back inside, but that would not only cause the blare to increase, but earn him the title of pervert. After all, Amu's supposed to be getting dressed.<p>

The blunet slides the Dumpty Key and Humpty lock from his pant pocket. He'd taken possession of them both right after they intertwined. The key is still inside the lock.

According to Amuto, she would disappear if Humpty Dumpty ever parted. That might be for the better, since Amu seems to be seriously annoyed by her, and all they ever do is argue whenever near each other. But, unless his and Amu felt the purest feeling of love again, they would ever be able to unlock the Humpty Lock again. The key wouldn't fit in the lock...

He wonders to himself, would he and Amu be together right now if Amuto didn't appear? They would probably continue with their "friends but with hidden love" relationship. It's not like much has changed, other than the title of dating, since last night, but Ikuto likes that title. It means that Amu is his, and no one else can have her.

But still, his favorite girl acts like last night didn't happen at all. Maybe it will be just a one night thing? Maybe she would never truly acknowledge her feelings for him again...

Ikuto puts Humpty Dumpty back in his pocket. Even though Amuto is a hindrance to Amu, she's hope for Ikuto. Hope that he will truly win over Amu, truly take her as his own. And maybe, just maybe, earn her hand in marriage. All he wants is her – can she really not see that? With Amu as his own, and _only his_, he could die happy.

The blunet spaces out, daydreaming about his beloved pinkette – the light blush of her cheeks, the downcast gaze of her golden eyes, and maybe her sweet sweet voice mumbling something adorable, like "P-pervert" or "I'm sorry, 'Kuto..." – when the glass door behind him slides open.

Blue eyes widen when his head turns. Silky pink hair up in a single, flipped ponytail, wrapped in evergreen ribbon tied into a large bow. Light, natural looking make-up and green eyeliner. A necklace that matches the dangling earrings; gold with a green, diamond shaped charm. White cuffs framed with ruffles around her wrists. A light, minty green dress curved to give her an hourglass shape. It's the most breathtaking site he's ever laid eyes on.

The dress is sleeveless, the very top rimmed with white frills. In the center of her chest, just on the frills, is a dark green bow matching the one in her hair. Starting at the hips, the smooth surface converts to rows and rows of horizontal ruffles, cascading all the way down to the ground. While the top is lighter green, the ruffles are a tad darker.

"Beautiful," is all he manages to say. The gaze of golden eyes casts downward, the proprietor's cheeks painting pink. The pinkette fidgets with her fingers.

"I made it myself," Amuto grins smugly. "Those are real emeralds, you know. And that's real gold. But, wait 'til you see the best part!" The grin stretches even further across her face. "It can go from gorgeous to sexy, just like that." The chara snaps her fingers in time with the word "that."

With the snap of her fingers, more than half of the ruffles disappear, revealing Amu's legs all the way up to mid-thigh. Evergreen flats also come into view, both with tiny bows on them. Attached to the shoes is ribbon, the same colour green as the shoes and bows, which criss-crosses up her leg until it reaches her knees.

Amu pulls her knees together, crossing her arms downward to cover herself. "Turn it back!"

"Picky, picky," mutters Amuto. Giving in, she snaps her fingers and pop comes the rest of the dress.

Taking a deep breath, Amu closes her eyes. She looks over at Ikuto nervously. "So, where are we going?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... With this cliffhanger, I guess I'll have to continue this. Or will I? Reviews are much appreciated and can win latter chapters!<strong>

**ll  
><strong>

**ll  
><strong>

**\/**


End file.
